This invention relates to a barbecue grill. More particularly, the present invention relates to a barbecue grill having a rotating gridiron disk to realize an even broiling and a minimal food burning with less consumption of charcoal or gas.
Conventional charcoal grills on the market are provided with an iron bowl to hold charcoals and a grill plate grated with wires. The grill plate is hooked above the charcoals and supported by an upper portion of the iron bowl. In order to evenly barbecue on the grill plate, the ham or equivalents need to shift from center to edge or edge to center, or to flip over when required. In order to use the typical outdoor grill, food is placed on a fixed grill surface, and a source of heat is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,793 discloses rotation of a heat source or a firebox using a shaft connected to the firebox. The firebox rotation is urged by a motor and serves to decrease unexpected flaring from the heat source. A problem in the above disclosure is an instability and lack of comfortability in the barbecue session. Maintaining the firebox in a stationary alignment and rotating gridiron or grill surface will overcome the disadvantages. Further, grill surface rotation will expand its application to charcoal grill in addition to the gas grill.
A demand is to evenly barbecue ham or sausage on the grill plate and to minimize excessive burning of the barbecue. Another demand is to introduce a charcoal grill that consumes less amount of charcoals or gas.